Let's Have Tonight
by shanzilla21
Summary: One shot. Breakups are never easy. When Santana returns to McKinley to play a part in Grease, she realizes just how hard it is to stay away from the person she loves most. All she needs is one last night...


**A/N: Inspired by the _Glease_ episode (season 4: episode 6).**

* * *

"Santana, that was amazing! You were amazing," Brittany attacked me with a hug before I even knew what was happening.

I hugged her back when I got my bearings together and was pressed closer to her. _God, she smells so good._ Even backstage with clouds of hairspray suffocating me, Brittany's smell stood out the most.

"Thanks, Britt, "I said. I had to pull back and put some distance between us, so I could think clearly. Having Brittany so close to me was always intoxicating. "Your advice before the show really helped."

"I could tell."

A silence stretched out before us. Brittany could tell I was singing _There Are Worse Things I Could Do_ about her and our breakup. She was intuitive like that, and those blue eyes always saw right through me. It wasn't hard to think of something sad for that depressing-ass song. The breakup still hurt like it did the first day. I thought coming back and playing this part just to see Brittany again would quell some of that sadness, but here she stood, right in front of me, and I couldn't reach out and touch her like I wanted to. She wasn't mine anymore. That was the saddest part of all of this.

"Come with me after the show. I'm taking you out." Brittany's words broke my reverie. "Not only did you rock it as Rizzo, but if you hadn't agreed to play the part, we might not have had a show to perform. Think of it as a thank-you-slash-congrats-on-an-awesome-performance dinner."

I smiled, but it felt weak. "Thanks, Britt, but I don't think I'm up for going out tonight." Singing that song was harder than I thought it would be. It just reminded me of what I'd lost with Brittany, so I'd much rather curl up with a pint of Ben & Jerry's, watch _The Notebook_ , and eat my feelings in the dark.

"Fine, I won't take you out, but I'm still doing something for you to say thanks. Besides…" Brittany's eyes lowered to floor before she met mine again and spoke lower, "It's Friday. I don't want to be without you again on Date Night."

I knew I should say no. All the thoughts in my head screamed that I should say no. Being around Brittany was torture enough, but being together when we weren't really together on what would have been Date Night might actually kill me.

But I looked into Brittany's pleading blue eyes. Blue eyes I had been missing for so long. Blonde hair that stood stiff in a pile on her head for her 70s costume. Pink lips that glistened with lip gloss. I wondered if they were still as soft as the last time I kissed them in the choir room. I wondered when I would see them again.

I didn't know what would happen when I went back to Louisville. I didn't know when I'd get to see Brittany again. I didn't know if she would be single the next time I did.

I just knew Brittany was here. Brittany was in front of me. Brittany wanted to be with me on Date Night.

"Okay."

 _Later that night…_

"Oh, my God, Britt. You are seriously my favorite person in the world." I'm sure that came out muffled. I could barely talk with my mouth stuffed with breadsticks and chicken alfredo. Brittany seemed to understand, though.

"I know," she laughed musically. "I couldn't let you come to Lima and not get at least one taste of Breadstix. I know how much you love that place."

 _Not as much as I love you_. My eyes widened. I'd almost let that slip out. It felt automatic to just say it. I didn't even have to think about it; I just felt it. Thank God, the pile of food in my mouth didn't let that happen.

"You alright?" Brittany eyed me wearily as she twirled spaghetti around her fork.

I nodded quickly and actually chewed my food this time before I spoke again. "Thanks for this, Britt. This is perfect."

We were lying on Brittany's bed, containers full of Breadstix takeout separating us, _Sweet Valley High_ reruns playing on the small tv, and Lord Tubbington purring on a pile of Brittany's dirty clothes.

"Your room looks exactly the same." The same empty water bottles still crowded her dresser. Her Hello Kitty suitcase was still unpacked from the camping trip we took over the summer. The collage I had made of the two of us for Valentine's Day still hung on her wall.

"It's been months you've been gone, San," Brittany chuckled, "not years."

"Yeah, well I figured you'd probably move around a couple things in case you had... visitors," I half-joked.

"I told you I'm not dating anybody, Santana," she said focusing real attentively on her food.

I took a beat before I prodded, "Sam sure has googly eyes for you. I hear you two have gotten pretty close." My jaw clenched struggling to get that out. I remembered seeing Trouty Mouth giving Britt that same stupid-ass grin he gave Quinn when he first joined Glee club. Not to mention Tina couldn't help but fill me in on all the times she saw him conveniently give Brittany a shoulder to cry on. The thought of him pushing up on Brittany almost made me lose my damn appetite.

"Sam's a good friend, but…" She shook her head and looked like like she wanted to say something else but decided against it and continued eating.

We ate in silence the rest of the time. As much as I loved the corny drama that was _Sweet Valley High_ , I couldn't focus on anything but Brittany. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed every time she wiped her mouth or shifted her leg or breathed a little deeper.

I leaned up against the headboard trying my hardest to watch tv, but Britt was lying on her stomach, her head near my crossed ankles. Her long legs were in the air rocking back and forth like she liked to do when we watched tv. With her shorts on, I could see the smoothness of her toned legs. I knew from experience how smooth they felt. In my head, I could remember how smooth they felt under my fingertips, under my lips, around my waist-

"San?"

My eyes whipped from Brittany's legs to where she was looking at me at the foot of the bed.

"Hm?"

"Did you want something from the kitchen? I'm gonna go throw the containers away."

"No, I'm alright. Could you throw me a shirt and some pants to change into before you go?"

"Sure."

My eyes were trained on the way Brittany walked around the room. She always moved so fluidly like she was just floating everywhere. I had missed just watching her move. Then she bent down to the last drawer in her dresser and put her ass on full display. Goddamn, she had a nice ass. I lost count of the number of times I'd watch that ass sashay down the McKinley halls in a Cheerios! skirt.

The sudden assault of cloth to my face jolted me back to reality.

"Eyes up here, Perv," Brittany said with a smirk.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself," I retorted, trying to save face. "Those looked like my shorts you have on."

"The way we swapped clothes all the time, they might be," Britt said, collecting the Breadstix containers off the bed. "You want to take them off me?" Her eyes glinted mischievously before walking out and closing the door behind her.

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath, trying to keep myself together. We were broken up. Not only that, but I had broken up with her. I didn't get to think about her that way anymore.

I started changing to get my mind off all the things I wanted to do to Brittany. I had just put on the shorts Brittany had lent me and was about to throw on the tank top when something furry rubbed against my leg.

"What the fuck?!" I shrieked and jumped back, accidentally knocking over some of the water bottles on Brittany's dresser. When I saw a hairy ball with legs walk away from me, tail lifted in delight, I glared.

"You just love scaring the shit out of me, don't you?" All I got was a lazy, taunting meow in response.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Brittany flung the door open, making me jump once again and knock over another bottle.

"Shit, Britt. You scared me almost as much as your little terrorist Tubbington did."

Brittany didn't say anything. She just stared at me. Her eyes ran leisurely down my body and across my torso. She paused at my heaving chest as I tried to calm my breathing down. It was then I realized I only had shorts and a bra on. But I didn't make a move to rectify that.

Instead, I watched intently as Brittany stalked toward me. Slowly, like she didn't want to scare me away. Each step brought her closer to me. Her eyes shifted everywhere on my body except my eyes, but I watched hers. She closed the distance between us until I was trapped between the dresser and her body.

Cautiously, her eyes lifted to meet mine, and I saw pure, unadulterated desire reflected in them. Her fingers ghosted over the sides of my naked waist until her hands settled there firmly.

My breath hitched in response. I had missed her touch so much, so gentle and warm. I needed to touch her back. I needed to feel her skin again. Watching her face for any kind of negative reaction, I teased my fingers under the hem of her shirt until I felt the softness I was searching for.

Before I could revel in that, her hands were off me, and she pulled away. I didn't get a chance to react before her shirt was gone, and her hands returned immediately to their resting place on my waist.

I couldn't take my eyes off her perfect body. My hands glided up her naked torso. Her dancer's abs quivered slightly under my touch. Brittany being Brittany, she wasn't wearing a bra in the first place, so my hands ran smoothly over her breasts on their way up to her shoulders.

I heard her sharp intake of breath and flitted my eyes back to her face. Her mouth parted slightly, and her hooded eyes looked deep into mine. Her face was closer than I had realized. I could taste the air she exhaled on my parted lips. If I just tilted my head upward, I could taste her again.

"Brittany…" I breathed, my eyes flitting between blue eyes and pink lips. "We shouldn't."

"No… we shouldn't," was the last thing I heard before her lips descended on mine.

In the movies, they talk about feeling sparks when you kiss the love of your life. I wouldn't call it sparks what I felt when I kissed Brittany. Sparks felt like too mild a comparison to how she made me feel. As soon as her lips touched mine, my body woke up like that first hit of coffee after an all-nighter. It was like I'd been a walking zombie this whole time, and with her lips pressed to mine, I was alive again.

Our mouths worked against each other in that familiar way they'd been doing since sophomore year. When I felt Britt's tongue slide against my lower lip, I let her in without question.

"Mmm…" Brittany moaned in my mouth, vibrations shooting between my thighs. Our tongues moved languidly against each other enjoying the feeling of coming together again.

My hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her deeper into me. My other hand tangled in her silky, blonde hair, longer than the last time my fingers ran through it. Hands that had been running along my sides moved to press against my upper and lower back pulling me further into her body until there was no space between us.

I needed to be closer to her. I didn't know when I'd get this chance again, and I needed to feel all of her.

I let loose my grip on her hair to reach behind me and unclasped my bra. Although our lips lost contact, our eyes never did. Hooking my thumbs in the waistband of my shorts, I shimmed out of them slowly, letting my damp underwear fall along with them. I reached out to the curve of Brittany's hips, pulled on the elastic of her shorts and let my hands wander down her legs.

Brittany followed my movements with rapt attention as I bent down to help her out of her shorts and panties. Working my way up, I pressed a soft kiss to her hip bone and felt a shudder run through her. I kissed just below her belly button, her stomach, the valley between her breasts, her clavicle, her neck, her jaw, until I found her lips again.

The lazy kisses we shared quickly turned heated. Our tongues fought for dominance. Our teeth knocked against each other. Our hands roamed everywhere they found skin.

I found myself rocking my hips involuntarily into Brittany's, needing to quell the rising heat between my legs. She quickly fell into my rhythm, hands falling to graze over my ass and tap the top of my thighs. Taking the hint, I wrapped my legs around her waist as she held me up against the dresser.

I pulled back briefly and caught a flash of her lust-fueled eyes before I moved my lips to her neck. Her hips rolled into me, hitting right into my center.

"Santana…" she panted.

I kissed along her neck to the spot below her ear. "Tell me what you want, Britt."

She took so long to respond, I wasn't sure she'd heard me until she breathed a soft, "You."

I ceased my assault on her neck to pull back and look at her face. She was flush with want. Her chest heaved heavily. Strands of her hair stood on end from where I'd mussed it. Fuck, was she beautiful.

"I want _you_ , Santana."

It was such a loaded statement.

I looked into earnest eyes, full of passion and longing and… love. I kissed her with everything I had, hoping to convey what I couldn't say with words. _I miss you so much… I'm still so in love with you… I never want to let you go_.

She returned my heated kiss with an unbridled passion of her own I hadn't felt since the first time we had sex. She wasn't holding back. If this could be the last time for us, I wouldn't either.

Pushing off the dresser, she walked us over to the bed and let me down with a soft thud. I scrabbled backward to the middle of the bed as Brittany crawled next to me. She pulled me in to her, and I thought she'd continue our hot makeout session. Instead, she just looked at me.

Her eyes traced my face as if etching every detail to her memory. I took the opportunity to place my palm on her cheek, my thumb running the outline of her growing smile. My lips quirked up. I missed seeing that smile. The more her smile grew, the more mine did until we were grinning at each other like idiots. I'd missed this.

Her smile faded the more our eyes flickered to each other's lips. When she put her mouth on mine, the fire reignited instantly. She wrapped me in an embrace, and I locked my arms around her neck. Her hand skated down my back and settled on my ass, urging me to rock into her. I moaned into her mouth and ran a hand down to massage her breast, tweaking her nipple between my fingers. She bucked her hips into mine and hiked my thigh up over hers.

My breath caught when her fingers dipped between us and slid over my entrance. A smirk played on her lips when she felt how wet I was. She kept her eyes trained on my face as she slowly slid a finger into me. A groan escaped my lips, and I threw my head back, revelling in the feel of Brittany inside me again. She took this as an opportunity to attach her lips to my neck and suck lightly, eliciting an involuntary moan from me. When she inserted a second finger into me, I grabbed her face and urged her mouth to mine.

God, I couldn't get enough of her. I needed to make her feel as amazing as she made me. My hands roamed down her flat stomach until they found the sweet moisture they were looking for. She was so ready.

"Santana…" she breathed into me when my finger circled her clit once then twice.

"Don't move." I kissed her confused face quickly before disentangling myself from her and pushing her back into the sheets.

I turned my body and kicked my leg over her until I was straddling her torso. She didn't waste time in running her hands down my back and giving my ass a soft squeeze. I bent over until I was face-to-face with that treasured spot I was aching to taste. I wasted no time running my tongue down her slit relishing in how she tasted. My tongue darted in and out of her, urged on by the way her hands gripped harder into my ass. I let two fingers replace my tongue, so I could attach my mouth to her clit. The sound of my name leaving Britt's mouth dripping in ecstacy hit my ears, encouraging me to suck, lick, pump harder. When she shifted my legs until I was lying on top of her, I lost focus for a second, even more so when I felt her tongue dive into me.

"Fuck," I sighed deliriously. The way that talented tongue of hers moved into me was enough to make me briefly forget where I even was.

I dove back into her when I was able to think again. Our shared pleasure made it all the more surreal. Every time a moan or whimper of pleasure escaped her, I felt the vibrations ripple inside me, and it spurred me on to make her feel that again. The way her mouth worked against me, I felt wave after wave of pleasure crash into me. I was so close. By the familiar way her toes curled and uncurled, I could tell she was trying to stave off her climax.

Abruptly, I disconnected my mouth from her and pulled away, turning and shifting again to reclaim my spot beside her. If this was the last time I'd see Brittany come, I'd be damned if I wasn't looking at her when she did.

My fingers immediately continued the job my tongue was doing. She wasted no time doing the same, piercing her blue eyes into mine as we pushed into each over and over and over.

"Brittany…"

"Santana…"

"Brittany."

"Santana."

"Brittany!"

"Santana!"

Our bodies erupted against each other in an explosion of pleasure. My soul threatened to leave my body. I clung to Brittany like she was tethering me to this feeling of euphoria, my forehead resting against hers. She bit down on her lip so hard, I thought she'd leave a mark. Her eyes fluttered open as she came down, and she released her lip to give me a lazy smile. I grinned goofily back at her and cupped her cheek in my hand. Climax suited her. She was fucking beautiful.

She leaned forward and kissed me softly. Pulling away, she pushed my hair behind my ear. I watched the longing and sadness slowly seep into her eyes again as she did.

"San," she began, but I pressed a finger to her mouth and shook my head. I wasn't ready to be without her again.

"Not yet, Britt," I whispered. "Let's just have tonight."

Her eyes flickered back and forth between mine. The sadness ebbed away, at least a little.

"Tonight," she agreed, leaning forward and kissing me again.

* * *

 **A/N: Review/favorite and let me know what you all think of this chapter, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Feedback makes me better :)**


End file.
